Muestrame tu corazon
by everpttz
Summary: -Si deberas me quisieras me dejarías ir y firmarías el maldito divorcio –le llore,quería que esto acabara por el bien de él y mío –entiende esto no nos está llevando por nada bueno -Aún podemos tratar que esto vaya en la dirección correcta Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Muéstrame tu corazón**

-Si deberas me quisieras me dejarías ir y firmarías el maldito divorcio –le llore, quería que esto acabara por el bien de él y mío –entiende esto no nos está llevando por nada bueno

-Aún podemos tratar que esto vaya en la dirección correcta Bella–me imploro, no no podíamos llevarlo a esa dirección porque era yo la que no lo quería, era yo la que no podía entregarle mi corazón.

-Habrá un momento en que todo esto nos derrumbara y será peor para ti – le dije

-Pues me arriesgare te quiero en mi vida sé que puedo ganarme tu corazón–un corazón que se encontraba en otro lugar y con otra persona que no era mi marido.

-Nooo lo quiero a él y eso nunca entiendes bien nunca va cambiar, nada será suficiente ni todo el dinero del mundo ni regalos costosos que me puedas dar.

-Te quiero acaso eso no es suficiente para ti –me dijo Edward con unos ojos que reflejaban una gran tristeza, pero que no podían conmoverme si quería obtener mi libertad

-No ni eso es suficiente – le susurre

**XICAS ESPERO K LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA **

**DEJENME UN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de Stephanie Meyer nuestra hermosa autora yo solo estoy jugando con sus hermosos personajes

_Sumary:_ -Si debieras me quisieras me dejarías ir y firmarías el maldito divorcio –le llore, quería que esto acabara por el bien de él y mío –entiende esto no nos está llevando por nada bueno

-Aún podemos tratar que esto vaya en la dirección correcta Bella–me imploro, no no podíamos llevarlo a esa dirección porque era yo la que no lo quería, era yo la que no podía entregarle mi corazón.

**Capítulo 1: noviazgo secreto **

**Pov Bella**

Me encontraba en un agradable y apacible sueño en el que corría de la mano del amor de mi vida ese muchacho de piel morena cuerpo fornido y cabello negro lustroso, mi jake, escapábamos de las olas del mar envueltos en una burbuja de tranquilidad que solo la push te podía dar, caímos a la arena yo encima de él, nuestros rostros comenzaron acercarse lentamente….

-Bella levántate se te hace tarde para ir a la universidad, cariño, vamos –mi madre rezongo agggggggggggg por dios es invierno quería dormir un poco mas

-Está bien pero no grites no hay necesidad de que lo hagas –le dije

-Vamos muchachita que tu padre nos está esperando para tomar juntos el desayuno .antes que se vaya a la constructora

-Va ya solo me baño y bajo –no entendía a mama le gustaba gritar jajá pero hay que entenderla es muy imperativa, me bañe y me infunde una polera manga larga y unos pantalones y mis converses ,solo deje suelto mi cabello y Salí de mi cuarto

-buenos días hija –dijo mi padre

-Buenos días-me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

Mi padre era un arquitecto, tenía su empresa en las entradas de Seattle era CONSTRUTORA SWAN CORP. Mi madre era la encargada de la casa ella decía que no quería dejárselo a nadie y que ella debería de cuidar a la familia pero si esto incluye una ayudante en la cocina, pues si rene no sabía cocinar mi madre era tan infantil viviendo tan jovialmente sin preocupaciones y enamorada hasta ahora de los huesitos de mi -como te está yendo en la universidad –me pregunto mi padre sé que lo hacía más por cortesía que por verdadero interés .Él quiso que estudiara administración financiera pero eso no iba conmigo así que opte por literatura ,no se opuso pero no le hizo mucha gracia pero me apoyo .

-bien ya estamos entrando a exámenes la próxima semana –le conteste

-Que bien sé que lo pasaras siempre fuiste inteligente y no me decepcionaras-me dijo

-Gracias por tu confianza padre –me conmovió lo que me dijo

-Sé que si me pasa algo a mi tu madre estará bien contigo –me dijo muy serio pero pensativo, como analizando que eso podría pasar.

-Claro que no te va pasar nada papa, eres joven aun y tú y mama conocerán a sus nietos y bisnietos –le dije, se rio arrugando su frente

-Mi niña no estoy diciendo que saliendo de aquí me voy a morir solo que si algo nos pasara a cualquiera sea tu madre o yo, sé que tú serás lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar la decisión correcta

-Claro siempre serán ustedes primero antes que todos _antes mío también pensé, pero no se lo dije sé que me sermonearía y era lo menos que quería ahora.

-Ya está el delicioso desayuno –dijo mi madre sin darse cuenta de la conversación que tuve antes con mi padre entrando al comedor con un cesto de pan

Después de tomar el desayuno cada uno tomo su auto y salió a sus respectivos destinos, el mío mi universidad aghhhhhh iba a volver a ver a jake, él y yo recién habíamos empezado a salir hace dos meses pero solo desde la semana pasada somos novios.

Estoy muy enamorada de el siento que es mi media naranja, esa persona que está en el mundo y que encaja perfectamente contigo mi otra mitad.

Llegue sin darme cuenta al estacionamiento, me estaba bajando cuando unas grandes manos me tomaron de la cintura

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?-me susurro en el oído

-Bien ahora que estoy junto a ti –me dio la vuelta y estampo sus labios en los míos fue un beso un poco salvaje y apasionado

-Te extrañe hermosa es difícil pasar el fin de semana sin verte _me dijo

-Pues eso tiene solución y lo sabes –le susurre cerca de su oído-Si tu quisieras ya te hubiera presentado con mis padres pero no quieres –le conteste

-No comencemos Isabella sabes que aún no estoy preparado para eso –me respondió un poco irritado

-Se tiene que estar preparado para conocer a los padres de tu enamorada –le respondí

-Ya amor no pelemos todo a su tiempo, si mi vida –no sé qué tenía jake pero siempre lograba convencerme

El tiempo se pasó volando ya nos encontrábamos a puertas de cumplir 5 meses de estar saliendo con jake y aun mis padres no lo sabían , no era por mí era jake el que siempre decía que no se encontraba aun preparado para hacerlo, que quería darle una buena impresión a sus suegros .

-Bella este fin de semana habrá un baile de beneficencia en el Fairmont Olympic hotel-me dijo mi madre-tu padre ha sido invitado por unos nuevos inversionistas que se quieren unir al consorcio –me conto emocionada –así que tenemos que ir con el

-Claro que nueva gente quiera unirse al consorcio de mi padre es bueno –el consorcio de mi padre cada vez eres más conocido por todo el periferia, y se que eso lo hacía muy feliz a Charlie.

Como ya lo sabía jake no quiso acompañarme diciendo que unos tíos habían llegado desde Europa a visitarlos y que solo estaban de paso y que deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos hasta que se vayan

Me puse un vestido largo color azul oscuro con una abertura en la pierna y cayendo por mis hombros Con uno tacos no tan grandes ya que mi equilibrio no era el más bueno que digamos cosa que no agrado mucho a mi amiga Alice ,esa enana era una maniática con lo respectivo a la moda creía que conmigo había obtenido una Barbie de tres dimensiones a la cual vestía y desvestía a su antojo .últimamente habíamos estado discutiendo mucho por lo referente de mi relación clandestina con jake a la cual ella tajantemente se oponía

-Bella vamos se nos hace tarde cariño-llamo mi madre

-Ya bajo-cuando comencé a descender las escaleras allí se encontraban mis padres que cuando me vieron me sonrieron y con ese gesto supe que estaba bien para la ocasión

-Estas hermosa cariño –me dijo mi padre, le sonreí

-Ustedes también-les conteste –mama tienes que cuidar a papa o te lo van a quitar-le bromee

-Haya ella que se atreva –me dijo enseñando los puños

-Bueno hermosas damas partamos –mi papa nos hizo ponernos a cada lado de él y salimos rumbo a la fiesta

El hotel era un lugar imponente muy hermoso acorde a la celebración y las personas que llegarían aquí ,todos los señores y sus esposas estaban muy elegantes y agradecí internamente por la ayuda que me brindo Alice .Todo transcurría normalmente hasta que papa llego acompañado de un hombre alto de cabello color negro amarrado en una cola de caballo y un aspecto un poco tenebroso

-Familia les quiero presentar a Aro vulturi mi nuevo socio –dijo mi padre, Aro nos sonrió y me miró fijamente que causo que se me escarapelará la piel

- Buonanotte belle donne –nos saludo en italiano

-Gracias –le respondio mi madre-es usted muy alagador -el hombre hizo un gesto con lamano como restandole importacia

-A las mujeres hermosas siempre es un alago desircelos –nos contesto

-Un gusto conocerlo señor vulturi –le dije

-El gusto es mio , no sabia que tenias una hija tan hermosa querido amigo Charlie,realmente me siento envidioso de tu suerte ,una bella esposa y una hija hermosa e inteligente .que mas podrias pedirle a la vida .

Mi padre le sonrio orgulloso a las palabras que dijo Aro ,yo y mi madre le esbosamos una pequeña sonrisa ,este hombre no me daba confiesa habia algo en el y no se que me decia NO CONFIES EN EL BELLA

-Querido charlie vayamos por unas copas y hablemos de negocios ,dejemos a las bellas damas socializar un poco –dicho esto los dos se retiraron hacia la mesa de los brandis .

-Bella ya vuelvo voy al baño –me dijo mi madre yo solo asenti

Estuve observando todo el salon ,cuando el maestro de ceremonia dio inicio al baile oficial ,a lo lejos observe a mis padres bailando se veian tan bien juntos que sabia que uno no podria vivir sin el otro por que ...i

-Disculpe señorita me daria el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo _me dijo una vos a mis espaldas

i **Xicas espero que les haya gustado el capi ¿Quién crees que sea ese misterioso xico será acaso jake o nuestro hermoso Edward'? esto se pone bien por que apareció Aro **

**Me dejan review diciéndome que les pareció siiii gracias las kiero **


End file.
